


I (one) Something Just Like This

by Fox (Spacefoxen)



Series: Something Just Like This [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Brunnhilde's relationship with the hulk gives me life, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, TLC, Team Bonding, Trauma, Wound Cleaning, and when i say end game, au where thanos doesn't happen, because fuck thanos, he just needs a hug, i mean a very long end game, let them heal, this is gonna be a long one guys, thor is so tired guys, thor/brunnhilde/bruce eventual end game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefoxen/pseuds/Fox
Summary: Set post ragnarok, after Thor decides they're heading to Earth.AU where Thanos doesn't happen because fuck him. No one cares about him anyway.Thor, Brunnhilde, Bruce and a little TLC. They're all worn out, exhausted, and a little broken after the events of the last few days. They need time to heal, and this is where that healing starts.





	I (one) Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxashighwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/gifts).



> Ok, so Thor: Ragnarok hit me over the head with a shit ton of feels, none of which I was expecting. In addition to a bunch of general emotions like 'omg', 'when can i see it again' and 'holy hell thor is hot', I also left the theater with some new and unexpected ships. Mainly, between Thor, Bruce, and Brunnhilde (who they never actually named out loud gdi) in any possible combination. 
> 
> Since that first viewing, I've now seen it a total of 3 times already. Each time I leave with more emotions.
> 
> Guys, I haven't been hit by a writing bug like this before. This is part one of a series that already has eleven other parts planned out, the second of which has been written and needs some editing.
> 
> There is a lot going on between these three. This series explores their individual pain, trauma, and healing. It will be a long story. Their relationships will build slowly and they will each cultivate those relationships carefully and in their own ways.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> Dedicated to Roxashighwind, for writing me drabbles of these three that then sparked rambling thoughts and ideas that then became this series. Thanks so much for putting up with all my Emotions!

With his people safe and the ship making its way towards Earth, Thor was finally able to relax. Leaving Heimdall at the helm, Thor made his way through the ship, looking for a quiet room  he could rest up in. Exhausted as he was, he still made an effort to smile and nod at the people he passed; he was the king now, after all, and as such, it was his job to appear strong and confident for his people. Even when all he wanted to do was yell or scream.

Turning down one hall, Thor could make out the sound of shuffling feet and frustrated grunts. He closed his eyes, and although he wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and sleep for a week, he knew he had to deal with this before anything else.

He owed Bruce and the Hulk that much, at least.

Thor located the room the Hulk was pacing in and stopped in the doorway. He watched as Hulk paced back and forth, occasionally swinging his huge fists through the air, a deep frown on his wide face.

“Hey, Bruce...ahh, Hulk,” Thor called out gently, trying to gain the brute’s attention but not enough to startle him. Hulk swung around, his teeth bared. Thor raised his hands in an attempt to appear nonthreatening. “It is just me, your friend Thor. All is well.”

Hulk grunted and once again began to pace.

Frowning, Thor tried again, “What is wrong, my friend?” He moved closer to Hulk, still keeping his hands outstretched and open. “The fight is over, you can rest now.”

The Hulk paused, frowning, then abruptly sat down. “Hulk...still want to smash.” His brows furrowed and he looked at Thor. “But nothing to smash.” He beat his fists on the floor, causing the durable plating to ripple. Thor took a step back, too tired to figure out how to deal with a frustrated, tantrum-throwing Hulk.

Luckily for the both of them, Brunnhilde chose that moment to come through the door. Thor internally sighed in relief. She, at least, had experience with a post-battle Hulk.

Brunnhilde’s eyes took in the situation quickly. She smiled lightly at Hulk as she approached him. “Hey, Big Guy. What’s up?”

Thor watched, slightly amazed, as Hulk relaxed at Brunnhilde’s approach.

“Hulk still wants to smash, but nothing to smash. So Hulk angry,” the Hulk pouted, his face scrunched up in annoyance.

Brunnhilde walked right up to the Hulk, her grin pulling a bit wider at the corners of her mouth. Thor noted mildly that with Hulk still sitting, the two are almost of the same height.

“Have post battle jitters, do you?” she asked, her hands on her hips. Hulk’s own face was beginning to match hers as he nodded. “You want to go take care of those?” Hulk nodded more vigorously and stood up. Brunnhilde didn’t even shift as the Hulk stood to his full height and towered over her.

Brunnhilde turned toward Thor, who remained standing in the same place as he had been when she had entered the room. “You going to join us, Sparkles?”

Thor’s tired mind stuttered at her words as it came up with multiple interpretations, none of which seemed possible, and yet also sounded appealing.

A flustered expression must have  crossed his face, because Brunnhilde rolled her eyes at him, even as two spots of color rose up on her high cheekbones. “Sparring, Thor. Would you like to join us for some post battle _sparring_.” She jerked her thumb back at the Hulk, who was now looking expectantly at Thor. “He gets antsy after a big fight. Sparring helps him calm down.”

Thor swallowed. “Right, of course. I’d be honored to join you for some sparring.” He shifted slightly and Brunnhilde rolled her eyes again, a fond smile on her face. 

Thor followed as Brunnhilde took Hulk’s hand and lead them out of the room and down one of the long hallways. Thor had no idea where they were going; he hadn’t exactly had time to explore their new home, what with him needing to make sure everyone else was settled. He was so tired and lost in thought that before he knew it, they had arrived  at what he assumed would be the new training room.

Thor watched as Hulk bounced on the balls of his feet, his face spread once more into a wide grin. Brunnhilde was smiling, too, as she walked to one of the far corners and began wrapping her hands in protective gauze.

“I think I’m just going to…” Thor jerked his thumb towards one of the walls, “I’m just going to watch.”

Brunnhilde frowned slightly at him, her eyes shifting across his face as she finished wrapping up her hands. “Whatever you want, Thor.”

Thor sighed and moved to slump down against the wall, his legs bent and his forearms resting upon his knees. He knew he was too tired to be much of an opponent for his two friends, much as it pained him to admit.

He watched as Hulk and Brunnhilde squared off. Had he not just fought alongside Brunnhilde, he would be terrified for her safety. As it was, he felt confident that she could hold her own. He settled in against the wall, ready to see what sparring against a being like the Hulk looked like.

Thor thought sparring was a bit generous of a word, as Hulk and Brunnhilde tumbled more than traded blows with each other. Brunnhilde moved around the Hulk, swiping him here, poking at him there. While not as graceful as his opponent, the Hulk still moved more swiftly and surely than his size would indicate possible. They tumbled to the ground, wrestling a bit, just as they had what seemed like days ago back on Sakaar.

They sparred in this manner, working through their excess energy and adrenaline left from the last battle. Thor lost track of how much time had passed as he watched them, wishing he had the energy to join in, knowing that he did not. He didn’t come back to himself until the two opponents stepped back from each other, Brunnhilde panting slightly from the workout.

Thor moved to help Brunnhilde remove her hand wraps. Even against the wall he was able to see the slight trembling in her legs, the tightness around her eyes. She had pushed herself to her limit in order to help Hulk calm down. She smiled at him as he approached, and he smiled back.

“What did you think?”

Thor shook his head, still smiling. “Impressive. You’ve pushed yourself too far, though.” He took her hands in his and began unwrapping the gauze.

Brunnhilde’s smile turned rueful. “Perhaps,” she said, and turned her head to eye Hulk, who had a content smile tugging at his lips. “Worth it though.” Her musings were interrupted as she yawned widely, jaw cracking.

Thor carefully folded up the gauze and set it on the floor in the corner it had come from. As he turned back, Hulk had moved and was lifting Brunnhilde up into his arms, carrying her sideways across his chest. Her head resting on his shoulder, Brunnhilde laughed softly and patted Hulk on his cheek.

“I can still walk, you know.”

Hulk smiled, looking down at the woman in his arms. “Hulk know. Hulk carry anyway.”

“Sure, sure,” Brunnhilde relented, exhaustion obvious on her face, as she slumped further into the Hulk’s massive arms.

Thor watched the exchange, his thoughts wistful. The care the pair felt for each other was obvious. He only wished he had someone to care for him in the same way. He shook his head slightly, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. Nothing good would ever come out of feeling jealous of his friends. He should be happy they cared so much for each other.

He was startled slightly when Hulk bumped into him, still holding Brunnhilde.

“Sparkle Man come with?”

Thor blinked, then nodded, and found himself following his friends down the hallway once again.

Gods, he was tired.

The three of them made their way back to the room Thor had originally found the Hulk in. For the first time, Thor noticed the bed had been piled high with pillows and blankets, as though the Hulk had originally wanted to settle down but couldn’t shake off his anxious energy. Now, Hulk gently lowered Brunnhilde, who had fallen into a quiet doze, onto the nest of blankets. He followed after, carefully curving his body around Brunnhilde’s much smaller form, the blankets and pillows stacked all around them.

Hulk furrowed his eyebrows at Thor, then impatiently jerked his head in a ‘get over here’ type motion.

Thor rubbed his temple. He had no idea what was going on. He was tired and his body ached and he had a migraine like nothing he had ever felt before, so he didn’t question the Hulk. Instead, he eased his way onto the bed, on the other side of Brunnhilde. He lay on his side, facing the small woman and the much larger creature.

He had just closed his eyes when he felt Hulk shift, and then a massive weight settled on his waist. He let out a squeak when he was pulled flush against Brunnhilde, who was in turn pulled against Hulk.

Hulk was _cuddling_ them.

“Stop thinking so hard, Blondey. He does this,” Brunnhilde murmured into his shoulder as her legs tangled with his. Slowly, Thor relaxed into the blankets and pillows, his arms coming to rest over the one Hulk had wrapped around him. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

 

\---------

 

 _Where am I?_  

Thor’s first thought upon waking up was muddled. He was warm, someone’s hair was tickling his nose, and there was an arm wrapped tightly around his waist. He opened his eye, his vision taking a second to come into focus.

Brunnhilde was curled up facing him, her hands resting on his chest, her head tucked under his chin. It was her hair tickling his nose. Behind her, spooning up against her back, was Bruce. His hair was sticking up in every direction, his face tucked up against the back of Brunnhilde’s neck. His arm was thrown over Brunnhilde and his hand was clenched tightly in the back of Thor’s shirt at his waist.

He looked down at these two strong individuals who had wrapped themselves around him and each other. These people, who had experienced trauma of the likes he was only beginning to start to understand. He felt something in his chest tighten and he swallowed hard.

Ever so carefully, Thor extracted himself from the pile of warm limbs and blankets. First, he gently untangled Brunnhilde’s fingers from the front of his shirt, then did the same with Bruce’s at his waist. He paused as Brunnhilde murmured in her sleep, then slowly shifted out from under Bruce’s arm. He stopped again, when Bruce shifted, but Bruce just snuggled closer to Brunnhilde, the arm that had been wrapped around him now curling tightly against her.

Thor sighed in relief and pushed down the urge to shift the hair off of both of his sleeping friends’ foreheads. He sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of what he should do now, feeling the urge to go back to sleep, to curl up with Bruce and Brunnhilde again and never let go.

He sighed again and stood up from the bed, grabbing one of the many blankets and draping it over Bruce’s mostly naked body. He took a second and glanced down at his friends one last time before making his way swiftly out of the room.

 

\---------

 

Thor was only in his rooms for a few minutes, having made his way through the ship as fast as he could, hoping to not run into too many people as he navigated towards the king’s -- captain’s? -- quarters, when he heard a light cough sound from behind him. Thor spun, stumbling a bit as he worked to compensate for his missing eye, and caught sight of Bruce shuffling in his doorway. The man was clenching the blanket Thor had place on him to his chest, the tattered remains of Tony’s pants resting precariously on his hips. 

“Ahh, Banner, what are you doing up?” Thor started, but got no further as Bruce frowned and moved at a pace belying the exhaustion that still clung to his face and eyes. “I apologize for waking you when I left…”

“What the hell happened to your eye, Thor?” Bruce asked as he came closer, brows furrowed.

Thor reached up and touched the eyepatch he had placed over his wound. “Hela,” was all he said.

Bruce began shuffling towards the ensuite bathroom, talking over his shoulder. “Is it just damaged a bit or did you lose it? Did you actually clean the wound or did you throw on the eyepatch and call it good?”

Before Thor could reply, Bruce came out of the bathroom, a first aid kit and a small hand towel held in one arm, the blanket still clenched in his other hand.

“Let’s see it, Thor. Take the patch off and sit down.”

Thor raised his hands in front of himself, shaking his head. “It’s fine, Banner. It will heal.”

“Thor,” Bruce said, getting into Thor’s space, causing him to take a step back towards the bed. “Please, let me look at it.”

Thor sighed, and sat down on the edge of the bed. “You have said before that you are not this kind of doctor,” he said lowly, no heat in the words. He was aiming for a laugh, but didn’t know if he managed.

Bruce moved in, dropping his blankets with a roll of his eyes as he did so. He opened the first aid kit and set it on the bed next to Thor’s hip. Standing in between Thor’s knees, Bruce asked, “May I?” and reached a hand out in the direction of Thor’s missing eye.

Thor held back a flinch, then nodded. Might as well. He figured the doctor would be too stubborn and continuing to resist help would prove pointless.

Slowly, and very carefully, Bruce moved to take the eyepatch off. The blood and gore had dried, sealing the patch ever so slightly to the wound. When Thor grunted low and clenched his remaining eye shut at the sensation, Bruce lifted up the hand towel and wiped it gently along the edge of the patch, bracing himself and Thor by holding his other hand against the left side of Thor’s head.

The towel was cool and damp. It felt good against the inflamed skin surrounding the empty eye socket and Thor sighed lightly when Bruce pulled the towel away and began working again at the patch. It still hurt, but the crusty outer scabbing had been removed and Bruce was able to get his finger tip under the patch and tug on it. It came off with a quiet squelching pop and Thor and Bruce grimaced at the same time.

“Jesus, Thor,” Bruce said as he set the eyepatch down and picked up the damp towel. He began to clean the wound, occasionally using the antibacterial ointment he managed to find. It stung and burned and there wasn’t a whole lot else Bruce could do other than clean it, but it felt _nice_ to have someone take care of him. Thor found himself leaning into Bruce’s supporting hand, his non wounded eye closed.

Bruce mumbled as he worked, occasionally commenting on the wound itself, how it was incredibly fortunate that the blade went sideways and not in, how he wanted to apply stitches because it was just so _bad_ but he couldn’t because there wasn’t anything left to stitch up.

It was sometime later when Thor felt Bruce remove his hands, and he blinked his eye open. He watched as Bruce dug through the first aid kit for gauze and wrap, his eyebrows furrowed as he rummaged for something close to the right length. Thor’s mouth quirked up slightly, amused and touched at the intense focus on the shorter man’s face.

He had been wishing for someone to show such care for him - as Brunnhilde and Hulk did for each other - and now here he was, on the receiving end of gentle hands. Thor found himself a bit overwhelmed by it all; he wasn’t used to such soft, caring hands. For one, he was a God, and since when did gods need help? Second, he was a prince, a warrior, a king. Most people were too intimidated to get up in his space like this.

Jane had, once upon a time, when it came to kisses and affection. She’d wrap her arms around him, hold him tight. Thor couldn’t, however, remember the last time someone had taken such care for his wounds. It threw him off balance, as well as ignited a soft warmth in his chest.

Bruce covered the gauze in antibacterial gel then gently placed it on Thor’s wounded eye socket.

“Can you hold this in place?” he asked Thor quietly, their eyes meeting for the first time in minutes.

Thor reached up, their fingers brushing, and held the gauze while Bruce untangled the wrapping and began to wrap it securely around Thor’s head and eye, making sure it wasn’t too tight but that it would also hold the gauze in place. Thor watched him as he worked, and as he did so, he was amused to note the spots of pink that rose to Bruce’s cheeks, how his rambling voice sped up and stuttered and was less sure of itself.

Once Bruce had secured the wrap into place, Thor took his hands in his own, and looked Bruce in the eyes, saying, “Thank you, my friend. I...I appreciate your help and care.” He did his best to sound and look as sincere as possible.

Bruce dropped his eyes and seemed to stare at their hands with a bit of confusion on his soft features. Thor didn’t know why Bruce would find such a simple touch confusing, and it bothered him, but he placed the thought to the side for later contemplation.

“Yeah, ah, it’s no problem, Thor. Uh, we’ll need to keep an eye--shoot um, we’ll have to change the bandages every few hours for the first few days, until we know it’s healing properly…” Bruce trailed off, eyes once again meeting Thor’s.

They were standing like this - Thor sitting on the bed, Bruce standing just shy of inbetween Thor’s knees, shirtless, their hands wrapped around each other - when Brunnhilde strode into the room.

She raised an eyebrow. “Am I interrupting something? I can come back later?” She jerked her thumb in the direction of the still open door.

Thor and Bruce dropped each other’s hands, heat and color rising to both their cheeks. Bruce stuttered and stammered while he took a step back from Thor and Thor, hoping to ease his friend’s nervousness, jumped in.

“No, you’re fine, Lady Brunnhilde. All is well, the good doctor was just helping me clean my wounds.” He gestured at his new bandages.

Brunnhilde looked sceptical, one eyebrow still raised. She swept a critical eye over Thor. He felt like she was seeing inside him, down to his aching bones and battered heart. He supressed a flinch.

“Riiight. Well, I was coming to see if you knew of anyone who had any medical skills, as we have many people with wounds that need treating, and what do you know! Apparently Banner is the man I need!” She smiled warmly at Bruce, who, instead of protesting, simply nodded and went to shove his hands in his pockets.

It was only then he seemed to realize his current state of dress and he blushed even harder and he ducked his head down.

“Yes, of course. Um, would you mind helping me find a new pair of clothes first?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, even just a keysmah! 
> 
> I'm open to suggestions for things you'd like to see in future parts, too. I have 11 more outlined, but there is enough flexability between each one that it won't be hard to squeeze in other ones!
> 
> And please come find me on tumblr @spacefoxen and scream with me!


End file.
